Cursed Eyes
by ChrisDJ122
Summary: The story starts at the end of the "Land of Waves Arc" following cannon. "Cursed Eyes" is about a young woman trying to come to terms with her past while attempting to live a life that her loved one's would be proud of, while she deals with her conflicting emotions, as well as doing her duty as a shinobi.


_Cursed Eyes_

_By: ChrisDJ122_

This is my second attempt at a story, my first was "The Second Flash" I ended up stopping due to losing my internet, and I just lost my motivation (or inspiration?) to write it anymore, I am sorry for any fans of the story, but I doubt I will write for it anymore.

Information: regarding "Cursed Eyes." The story will be told from a mostly first person perspective of an Original Character, and will occasionally be told from a third person omnipotent view, when not following the story's main character. The story starts at the end of the "Land of Waves Arc" the cannon characters will follow the real story up until that point, when they meet the new character.

In this story the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan causes the wielders eyes to always have the Sharingan active, by default it will show the EMS pattern, if the user wishes to do so, he or she can show the basic three tome Sharingan, only the Eternal Mangekyo will force the user to constantly have it active. Example: Person "One" has the Mangekyo; he by default shows his normal eye color, when he activates his Sharingan it will show the tri-tome, if he chooses to he can activate the Mangekyo. Person "Two" has the Eternal Mangekyo, he would need to "will" his eyes to show only the three tome basic Sharingan.

"Cursed Eyes" is about a young woman trying to come to terms with her past while attempting to live a life that her loved one's would be proud of, while she deals with her conflicting emotions, as well as doing her duty as a shinobi.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, or any content that is trademarked.

I do own the character Hitomi; please don't use her without my consent.

Warning: May contain excusive violence, mature content, drug and alcohol usage.

_Italics-'Thoughts.'_

**Bold-Tailed-Best "Speech."**

_**Italics &Bold- Tailed-Best 'Thoughts.'**_

Underline-Jutsu

Chapter One: The End of the Beginning

_'Two months… it feels like an eternity since the incident. Is it normal to still feel the pain in my heart? Is it normal to still feel the warm liquid on my hands? Is it normal to loathe looking in the mirror?'_ More and more I find myself asking these questions, I am confused, hurt, angry, and sad. Mere words cannot describe how I truly feel. '_I know _he_ wouldn't want me to be like this, _he_ would want me to live a happy life find a place to call home have friends and a family. But how can I?_' Letting out a sigh I entered the only clothing store I've been able to find. Walking to the man behind the counter I cleared my throat.

"What can I do for ya little lady?" the cheery elderly man asked me.

Keeping my head down as I normally do, it helps to avoid questions that led to hurtful answers, I asked. "Do you sell something that can cover my eyes, but doesn't obstruct vision and dark enough to keep everyone from seeing them?"

I heard the man hum in thought and walk away. A few minutes later he returned with a pair of small black goggles that cover just the eye sockets. {Authors note if you know the Reddick movies, think Reddick's goggles.}

"This should do the job. It'll cost ya fifty ryo." The man told me. Fishing around in the pack on my hip I pulled out a few notes and placed them on the counter and grabbed the goggles. I quickly put them on, murmured a hasty "Thanks" and left the shop.

Walking down the road I keep seeing family's celebrating, for what reason I know not, it hurts to watch, especially seeing sibling playing together happily, for the majority of my life that was my dream my goal the only thing that kept me going. When the _incident _happened that's when it changed. There are two goals now, to live the life _he_ always wanted, and vengeance, that man that ruined everything he needs to die, only then will I be able to live… for _him_. _His _last words run through my mind every day, _"Live, your life isn't just yours, live for me, goodbye Hitomi."_ Looking up I see a crowd of people all wearing… orange? They all have blonde hair and blue eyes. '_Clones. He's a shinobi, what village?_' _He _talked a lot about wanting to go to a village, one in particular Konoha, the home of our clan, not that we were ever apart of it officially. I never knew my parents or any family. It wasn't until that man told us who we are and where our family came from. His words were "_Illegitimate members of the most powerful clan that lived in the entire world._" I use to believe that, but I also used to believe that man was helping us. Shaking my head to clear it I walked up to one off the clones and reached an arm out and poked it, expecting it to go through him I was rather puzzled as it didn't. '_Guess I got lucky, found the real one right away.'_

"Excuse me shinobi-san."

"Huh?" Was its "intelligent" response "I'm just a clone like all the others here, the boss isn't here."

'_Boss? Solid clones?'_ "Can I talk to… um Boss?" I saw him cock his head to the side._ He _did that when _he _was thinking.

"Sure follow me!" He exclaimed. "Hey why do you get to stop working and not us huh?!" I heard a new clone ask. "Cause she came to me not you!" The first one shouted back. "We are you! Idiot!" yet another yelled. The first one laughed then shouted back "You just called yourself an idiot! Idiot!" he turned back to me. "Let's go… um what's your name?"

"Hitomi."

The clone took me to a small house and he knocked on the door, it was opened by a tall man with silver hair and a Konoha Forehead protector over his left eye. I know this man, '_Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan, A-rank shinobi, of Konoha, bingo book recommends; do not engage alone._' He looked at the clone and then me. He called out a name I never wanted to hear or read again. "Naruto."

I heard some noises as a blonde came into view. "What is it sensei?" Naruto asked the Hatake. "A clone of yours brought someone back." He went to the stairs the young boy came from; I knew I needed the highest ranking shinobi here.

"Wait." I said to the older man. "I take it the blonde is just a Genin? And I know you are a Jonin. I need to talk to whoever is in charge of your mission, am I correct in assuming it's you?"

I saw his eye narrow slightly then he nodded and stepped outside and closed the door. "Dispel yourself." He ordered the clone. After it complied he spoke. "What do you need?" He asked as his eye closed and call me crazy but it looked like a… I dunno a smile?

"Hatake-san, I wish to go to Konoha, but don't know how to get there, I was wondering if you could give me directions." He was silent for a moment then said. "No." _'Figures, nothing is ever easy.'_ Bowing slightly I said. "Sorry for wasting your time Hatake-san." I abruptly turned and went to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "I can take you there though, we're planning on leaving tomorrow morning, meet us at the bridge at eight." He did that creepy "eye-smile" thing "Thank you Hatake-san." I left and went to find a place to sleep.  
-

Watching the retreating figure Kakashi was thinking. _'She is wearing the Uchiha Crest… I know Sasuke and Itachi are the last two that the village is aware of, did she just find an Uchiha garment or is she an Uchiha that was unknown to the clan? How will Sasuke handle this?'_ He went back inside Tazuna's home after the figure left his field of vision.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what did she want?" Asked his blonde student. "She's going to go to Konoha with us." Seeing Naruto squint his eyes and tilt his head Kakashi put his hand up before the loud child could ask any more questions. "Where is Sasuke?" His answer was a pout and crossed arms. "The bastard is out in the forest. Playing with his eyes." In a poof of smoke Kakashi left the house and appeared in the forest where he taught his Genin the tree climbing exercise.

'_Should I tell him? He might do something… drastic if he sees what she is wearing.'_ Deciding to tell his Uchiha pupil that there is a possibility of having at least one clan member, he isn't planning on killing, alive. "Sasuke." The child in question looked up and gave his usual grunt of acknowledgment. Choosing to be blunt about the subject he said. "A young girl came to Tazuna's home to day, she asked how to get to Konoha, so she going with us."

"I don't care." Was the boy's retort.

"She was wearing the Uchiha crest." The Jonin elaborated. He got a sudden, "What?!" From him,

"I don't know if she is an Uchiha or not, she was outside of Konoha all her life, and well that would mean…" he was cut off by Sasuke. "Itachi wouldn't know about her."  
-

When I woke up it was bright out, based on the sun position in the sky it's around seven-thirty give or take ten minutes or so. I got off the make-shift bed I made in a clearing of a nearby forest. When I got to the bridge there was a flood of people, I couldn't see if Hatake was in there ocean of bodies. I went to the far left and used my charka to stick to the side of the bridge then walked along the outside of it. When I got to the end I saw that blonde, Naruto, talking to a young boy, after a few words they started crying, I couldn't help myself and a smile broke on my face. A smile? The last time I did that _he_, no stop thinking. As the group of shinobi went to leave, I made myself known, walking up and over the side of the bridge. I got in step behind them and taped the shoulder of a boy wearing the same family crest I was. "Itoko."I gave a smile to him; it's nice to know there is another Uchiha that's not that man. Maybe _he_ was onto something I've smiled twice since meeting the Konoha shinobi. I hope this goes well.  
-

Sasuke was looking at the girl who just called him cousin. She was dressed in a blue shirt with a black jacket left unzipped, on the cuffs and trim the jacket has the same blue on it as her shirt, blue shorts, black sandals, and goggles. Why wear goggles? She had straight black hair a bit passed her shoulders and a lone bang hanging down the left side of her pale face, she stood at Sakura height. "Are you really an Uchiha?" was the first thing out of his mouth. She frowned and looked down before speaking.

"Am I an Uchiha? According to clan laws no I am not, but if you are asking if Uchiha blood is in my veins than the answer is; yes. My name is Hitomi." She offered her hand to her "cousin" after raising her head to look at his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He took her hand and shook it. "Why do you wear goggles?" She tensed at the question; it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke or the other Konoha ninja who were watching the exchange. "I…I can't stand to look at my eyes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked another question. "Do you have your Sharingan?" Her reply was a quick. "Do you?" To answer her he activated his Sharingan with two tomes.  
-

_'Guess it's only fair to show him.'_ I closed my eyes and pulled my goggles down so they hung lazily around my neck. _'Gota focus, I hate _these _eyes.' _After a moment I opened them. I heard a gasp. _'Oh no, please tell me it worked, I don't want to explain it.'_ I pulled my goggles back over my eyes. I went to talk but he beat me to it. "How long have you had your Sharingan? It already has its third tome." _'Thank you, I able to just show the regular version.' _ I hesitated and I know both Hatake and Sasuke picked it up. "Umm… I was six when…" More hesitation, ever since the _incident_ it became incredibly difficult to talk about my past. I finally picked up where I left off. "I was privately… trained? My _sensei_ knew a lot about my eyes and he taught me how to use them." Trying to change the subject off me, I made a suggestion. "Hatake-san, I was trained by a shinobi for most of my life; we don't need to move at the pace of civilians." I just want to stop talking. Hours passed quietly , and then Hatake motioned for us to stop, why tell us to stop? I can keep going. Glancing around I saw why, Sasuke and the pink haired girl looked worn out, not Naruto though, he looks better off than me.

"But Kakashi-sensei I can still keep going! I really want to get some ramen; it's been a month… that's four weeks with no ramen!" looking at the blonde boy I couldn't help but smile, _'_he_ was the same way with sushi. _He_ liked the shrimp tempura the best. I miss him, Naruto behaves like _him_, and he is even named after the hero of _his_ favorite book'_. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out _his_ worn copy of "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." This was the only thing _he _would ever read, _he_ normally hated to read. Before I even knew what was coming over me, I laughed. _'I laughed? _He _would rather me be like this than how I've been acting recently. Perhaps I'll try to let a few people into my life, Sasuke, and Naruto, that's it no one else.'_ I got up and walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at me I smiled. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you don't like to read?" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, oh so much like _him_. "How'd ya know Hitomi-chan?" _'Chan? That was fast.'_ "Just a hunch Naruto-kun." I handed _his_ book to the blonde. "That belonged to my… someone very important to me, take good care of it, and for every chapter you read I'll buy ya two bowls of ramen and I expect it back when your done." His eyes widened and he smiled at me. "You got Hitomi-chan! I'll finish it in less than a day, once we get back home." Home that's something I've never had, _'it saddens me to think I'm getting what _he_ wanted, friends, family, while I, stop thinking like that no need to re –open wounds.'_ "I'll hold ya to that." With my piece said I left the blonde to go lay down.

I took note of Hatake heading towards me. _'Wonder what he wants?'_ I stood up waiting for him to approach me. "There are no chapters in that book. Why do you want him to read it?" I sighed. "He reminds me of someone I knew; it was his favorite book, I also want to see how he reacts to having the same name as the hero of the story." '_What's with the questioning? Why would it cause suspicion? It's just a book.'_ "Who's the person you knew?" '_I don't need this now'_. "Whose eye is in your skull?" _'That ought to get him off my back_._'_ "That's personal." '_Ha, and he expects me to answer the same question._' "You tell me, I'll tell you." '_He'll never tell me, I'm safe._' I slumped back down to the ground when he left my field of view, and went to sleep.  
-

I woke up from my nap and saw a hand, I quickly grabbed it while standing up and used the persons weight against them and rolled the attacker over my back and pulled a kunai to their throat, while I was on top of my would be assailant. Then I recognized who it was. It was the other Uchiha in our "group" getting off of him I offered my hand and put my blade back where it belongs. "Sorry Sasuke-itoko. I guess I'm still not use to being around people who… well aren't hostile or neutral." He grunted and grabbed my offered hand, as I pulled him up, Naruto snickered. "Naruto-kun it's not very nice to laugh, you would have been in the same position if it was you waking me up."

Giving a big laugh and grin he spoke. "Oi, is that a challenge?! I can take on anything!" I shook my head at his attitude; _'naivety and innocence tend to go hand in hand.'_ "Perhaps we can spar when we get to the village." His quick response was. "You're on!"

The small group I was traveling with was silent as we kept at our pace. Until the lanky Jonin broke the blissful silence. "So Hitomi, you've told us that your old sensei taught you how to use your Sharingan, but what else did he teach you?"

'_What am I supposed to say "Gee I don't know Hatake-san that masked freak kidnapped us and forced us to do things I'll never forgive myself for, and let's not forget the cool new powers it gave me! Oh! He also made it so my eyes are unable to be normal! Sheesh.' _"He… taught us how the world works." _'Doubt he'll just take that answer.'_ Almost as soon as the thought left my head he asked. "What do you mean by that?" _'The only thing me and him see eye to eye.'_

"It means... that reality is Hell."  
-

!Author's notes Skip if ya want!

Well this chapter is just to give the readers a look into Hitomi's personality, I hope I'm able to convey that she is not all suicidal or psycho… just hurt, and betrayed.

Next chapter the group will be at Konoha! You will get to see (Visualize?) some action! For any of you readers, who read underneath the underneath, that already have an inkling at why Hitomi is how she is. Don't worry she won't be overly strong it will be a large drain on her, and I have decided what her eyes will give her, she will have two abilities that they (can) grant and no more will ever be given to her!

At first I wanted this OC to be kinda like a "What I would do if I was in that position." But I thought that if there was another Uchiha it should be a girl, just seems to click more than a guy, so I scraped my old idea, and went with this!

Hitomi's past shall be revealed in due time, through flashbacks. Her past shall reveal just who _he_ is and who her _sensei _is (although it should be obvious).

From now on I'll aim to have all my chapters at least Five Thousand words in length.


End file.
